Intro
The intro is a beginning title of a video . Appearance (Season 1) In the intro , the top shows the animatronics ACTUALLY look like in the game (Except for Lukas,Brenden,Lizarcko and ?) and goes to the left . The bottom shows the cartoon animatronics (The ones shown in the series) and goes to the right . While this is happening the name of the character is in the direct middle and the top animatronics are behind the name . The order of the characters are Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Mangle , BB , Marionette , Freddy , Chica , Bonnie , Foxy , Lukas , Lizarcko , Brenden , Fredbear and ? . When it goes to ? , It shows the FNaF 2 stage with "The Crazy Maniacs Series!" written in gold and then gets covered by a black screen which ends it . The song is called H.A.Y made by "NoCopyrightSounds" at 0:42 Trivia * This is the first appearance of BB and Fredbear * Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy are the only characters to have a pose (top) to be made by EpicKC01Gamer. * Appearance 2 (Season 1) In the intro , it shows the FNaF 2 office and the animatronics could only be seen when the flashlight is used in the hallway . It features ; Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Mangle , Balloon Boy , Marionette , Freddy Fazbear , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy , Lukas and Lizarcko . The words "The Crazy" and "Maniacs Series" could be seen in the hallway when the flashlight is used. Some of the poses are from NEW FNaF Series . In the bottom left , there is a monitor to show who the characters are when they appear . At the end the title of the series , "THE CRAZY MANIACS SERIES!" , shows up . The Music is Five nights at Freddy's Jupiter Maroon remix at 0:37 . Trivia *At the end the title shows up in gold . This is a reference how Withered Golden Freddy jumpscares the player in FNaF 2. *Some of the poses are from NEW FNaF Series *Brenden , Golden Freddy/Fredbear and ? are not present in this intro **However , they are present (Aside from Brenden) after Golden Freddy's debut . They are shown in Face the facts *After Golden Freddy's debut , the intro has been changed **Such as Golden Freddy and & ? being added **and the intro does a backflip **and finally the credits Appearance 3 (Season 1) It's similar to appearance 2 but the office is different and Brenden is replaced by "?" . However it is unknown if Brenden is the "?" Appearance 4 In the intro , every character (Except recommended , Phone Guy , Security Guard , Springtrap and Bark) . The order goes in Balloon Boy , Bonnie , Brenden , Chica , Foxy , Freddy Fazbear , Golden Freddy , Lizarcko , Lukas , Mangle/Endoplush , Marionette , Spring B onnie , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica and Toy Freddy . Balloon Boy is a balloon going upwards and Bonnie presents a box with his name on it and Brenden makes a pose and an explosion happens in the background . Chica is just a simple pose with a background and Foxy is on a ship and Freddy has a worried look with a heart next to him . Golden Freddy just fades in while Lizarcko climbs down a tree and Lukas has some gem next to him . Mangle flies into the screen and Marionette comes out of his box and Spring Bonnie just does nothing . Toy Bonnie zooms in with his pocket knife hitting his name box and Toy Chica just shows up and Toy Freddy is outside at night . Category:Intro Category:Season 1 Category:Features